


Never such a blizzard before

by foggys_cupcake_girl



Category: The Lobster (2015), The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's literally just an excuse to write Patrick and David being cute together, seriously there is no plot here y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl
Summary: Patrick's plan to take David home for Christmas is disrupted by unruly weather. David isn't thrilled to have to crash at a hotel by the airport...but Patrick certainly isn't complaining, not when it gives them a much-needed quiet night in.
Relationships: David (The Lobster)/Patrick (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Never such a blizzard before

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick looks down at his phone, then back to his boyfriend. “Ten inches and counting,” he reports. “I have a feeling we aren’t going anywhere.”

David nods and looks down at the empty mug in his hands. “I know. I wish we could. I don’t want to stay here too long.”

With an understanding cringe, Patrick reaches over and squeezes David’s hand. David was once held hostage in a hotel by a cult, so naturally, hotels are not his favorite place to be.

But right now, they have no choice. Their flight from Chicago to Pittsburgh has been grounded, and the airline is very nicely putting them up in a nearby hotel until the weather has settled. Secretly, Patrick is actually pretty happy with this turn of events for two reasons: 1) he really is not looking forward to announcing to his family that he’s with a guy who’s 20 years older; he might not care but they definitely will, and 2) they’re not going to get a lick of privacy at his house, it’s just a fact.

Patrick can predict down to the beat what will happen when they get home. His mom will make faces and his dad will grill David about what he does for a living and what his intentions are. Sam and Charlie will be everywhere at once, and all of the old crowd who’ve come back for Christmas will want to get together, catch up, listen to old records in the basement and go to that old diner…and it’ll be fun, yes, but not much time to relax. Which after a very busy semester (his first as a T.A.!) is all Patrick wants to do.

Anyway, the hotel is nice, and it’s _warm_ (the airport was freezing and Patrick was legitimately terrified at the idea of staying there all night), and it’s all decorated for Christmas. They’ve got candy canes and instant hot chocolate packets set out with the coffeemaker, so the first thing Patrick did when they got to their room was make hot chocolate. No one, he is sure, can stay gloomy when they’ve just had a mug of hot chocolate.

Apparently, David can. “Do you think the airport will be open again by morning? I really do want to get on the way as soon as possible,” he says as he stands and goes to look out the window at the snow.

Patrick sighs and gets up, goes up behind David and slides both arms around his waist. He’s a mere two inches taller than David, just at the perfect height to rest his chin on David’s shoulder, and he smiles to himself as he feels David lean into him just the slightest bit. He squeezes David gently around the waist as he quietly starts to sing. _“I really can’t stay…I’ve got to go away…”_

“What are you doing?” David asks, confused. He doesn’t let go though, and Patrick takes it as a good sign. 

“Singing,” he replies as if it were obvious (which it should be) and continues, _“This evening has been…so very nice…”_

“I can’t sing.”

“So what?”

“This song is meant for two, I can’t sing.”

“Neither can I, if you ask Sam. You hear that stopping me?” Patrick giggles, and then, nuzzling his face into David’s neck, he goes on. _“My mother will start to worry, my father will be there at the door, so really I’d better scurry, well maybe just a half a drink more…_ you know, you’re _supposed_ to be convincing me to stay…”

David turns his head, just enough for Patrick to catch the hope in his eyes. “You think we _could_ go? Maybe the trains are still running if the planes are grounded.”

Patrick sighs heavily and lets go. He’s used to going a million miles an hour while David stands still, but David doesn’t usually openly resist him like this. He’s literal minded in the extreme, but he’s gotten better at playing along. Right now, however, he’s too upset. “Grab your coat.”

“We’re leaving?”

“For a minute, anyway. We’re going for a walk.”

David’s eyes just barely widen, the closest his face ever comes to betraying surprise. “It’s snowing.”

“Yeah, I know, that’s why we’re here. But you don’t want to be in this room, and I don’t want to eat pillow mints for dinner. So c’mon. We’re going to walk around the courtyard and we’re going to get some food from that fun little convenience store downstairs, and it’s going to be _fun,_ because technically right now we’re on vacation. Okay? Now c’mon.”

David looks at Patrick with mild confusion for a moment before he shrugs and goes along with it. Ten minutes later finds them wading through knee-deep snow on the front walk. “This is nice,” he says, and Patrick nearly laughs. It’s hardly _nice._ It’s freezing. But David’s gloved hand is tight and warm around his, and when Patrick slips and almost falls off the curb David is quick to catch him. It’s a lovely, _lovely_ excuse to cling to David for a few minutes before they move on, and Patrick does just that, even lifting the edge of David’s scarf to sneak a kiss.

When they reach the hotel courtyard it is, unsurprisingly, completely bare. “Want to build a snowman?” Patrick asks playfully. He’s kidding, but to his surprise David actually thinks it over, giving Patrick that long, calculating look that means _well, if you want to…_ “Really?” Patrick says excitedly. “Okay, let’s do it!”

“Do we need anything?”

“Just snow. And sticks. And a couple of little rocks if we can find them. Here, I’ll show you…wait.” Patrick turns to David with wide eyes. “Have you _never_ made a snowman before? Like, not even when you were a kid?”

David shrugs. “Not much opportunity,” he says carefully, and Patrick knows better than than to pry.

Instead, he leaps headfirst into showing David how to pack the snowballs together and roll them to accumulate more snow, then how to stack them on top of each other. It’s quick work. Few snowballs, couple of twigs shoved into the side for arms, a face made of little rocks from the landscaping. But when they’re done, David looks almost happy and Patrick decides his work here is done.

Except not, because he can’t resist scooping up a palmful of snow and tossing it at David, purposely hitting his shoulder instead of his face. “What was that for?” David asks with a puppy-like head tilt that sets Patrick’s heart melting.

“Snowball fight,” Patrick says as if it should be obvious. “Come on. You must have at _least_ seen one on TV.”

“Only children do it on TV.”

“Oh.” Patrick tries not to look too disappointed, but he must fail, because David suddenly looks stricken. (Well. Mildly uncomfortable. But for David that _is_ stricken.)

The next thing Patrick knows he has a faceful of snow and is laughing so hard he can’t breathe, half in shock and half in raw, unfettered delight. “Oh my God. _Oh my God,_ what the _hell!”_ he laughs, and that’s it, no more Mr. Nice Guy, he launches himself straight at David and they fall into a snowbank together.

Patrick immediately finds himself sunk deep into a bed of snow, with David’s warm, comforting weight on top of him, and it’s the most natural thing in the world to reach up and hook his hand around the back of David’s neck to draw him in for a kiss. David kisses him with no hesitation, no reservations, all long and soft and slow, no hurry, as if they aren’t lying in a snowbank in the middle of a snowstorm on a day when it’s below freezing.

The snow feels like a cradle, and David’s kisses make him feel like he’s flying, and Patrick almost forgets where they are and why they’re here because this is…this is just so _good._

“Feel like maybe going back?” he suggests breathlessly when, after an eternity, David pulls back to let him breathe. “Get a hot shower and some dinner, maybe?”

David gets to his feet, surprisingly quickly for a man so…squishy. “I’d love to,” he says, and Patrick’s heart turns molten once again when David helps him to his feet and lovingly brushes the snow from his clothes before they head back inside.

~

After a stop in the hotel’s tiny, $5-for-a-Snickers-bar convenience store, they go back up to their room and share a scalding hot shower. Dinner is Kraft Easy Mac, Pop-tarts, Smucker’s Uncrustables, pizza-flavored Combos, and for dessert, peanut M&Ms and Famous Amos cookies. “Probably could’ve gotten room service and it would cost less,” Patrick admits as they crawl into bed in their PJs, surrounded by their junk-food feast, “but isn’t this fun? I feel like I’m getting away with something.” He grabs the remote and flicks through the TV channels. “If you see something you want to watch, stop me.”

David doesn’t say a word as they go through the channels. Just slowly, methodically consumes Easy Mac like he’s in a cotillion class. When Patrick finds _Home Alone_ just starting up on ABC Family he sucks in just the tiniest breath of excitement, and before he can say a word David immediately says, “I want to watch this show.”

Patrick would bet money David has no idea what movie it is. But the knowledge that David wants to make him happy by watching it makes him feel all gooey inside, and the thought of watching a childhood favorite while eating junk food and snuggling up to the man he loves is just too good an opportunity to pass up.

And the fact that David doesn’t already know the movie inside and out the way literally every single one of Patrick’s friends does makes it even better, because David, sweet shy David who barely raises an eyebrow on days Patrick decides he just feels like going to class in his Frank-n-furter corset for no reason, actually _reacts_ to scenes that just make Sam and Charlie roll their eyes. David grabs onto Patrick during the more tense scenes, looks at him pleadingly as if to say _he’s going to get away, right?_ when Marv and Harry first chase Kevin in their van, and even laughs out loud at Patrick’s favorite line, _why the hell are you dressed like a chicken?_

By the end of the film—two more bags of cookies and another hot chocolate later—Patrick has all but melted into David’s arms and is shamelessly using his chest as a pillow. As the credits roll David begins to delicately stroke Patrick’s long hair, his fingers occasionally brushing the back of Patrick’s neck, and Patrick can’t help but sigh happily as his eyes grow heavy. “That feels so good,” he murmurs, and then laughs sleepily when he hears the opening music of _Home Alone 2._

David makes a very soft noise of delight, so low that Patrick wouldn’t hear it if his ear weren’t pressed to David’s chest. “There’s another one?”

“Sure is.” Patrick giggles a little and admits, “I keep forgetting you’re older. You wouldn’t know…every kid I know who grew up in the 90’s _loves_ these movies. I guess you were a little out of the loop, huh? Not much of a movie-goer in college, were you?”

David is quiet for a moment before he says pensively, “Well, I preferred being outside. Always have. I didn’t much like TV even as a kid. But this is fun. I like it.” Pause, then, “I like hearing you laugh. That’s my favorite part.”

He moves on to rubbing Patrick’s back, long, slow strokes up and down his spine, and Patrick lets out an approving little moan and melts even further into his boyfriend’s welcoming warmth. He loves this, loves being held, being petted like a human kitten, and David is so _good_ at it. He’s so soft—not soft as in _nice way of saying he’s overweight_ (though he _is,_ and damn, Patrick never thought he was into the bear type but God, seeing David’s round belly when he takes his shirt off just _does things_ to Patrick) but he’s really, truly _soft._ His skin is smooth and always warm and there’s a fine layer of hair over his chest and belly that feels so nice when Patrick has his hand under David’s shirt. There are no sharp edges, no bony shoulders, no hard muscle. He’s just…squishy. And warm. And truly, absolutely _perfect_ for cuddling.

Patrick has seen _Home Alone 2_ upwards of 500 times. He’s fallen asleep to it maybe a few dozen of those times. Seeing the familiar gag of Kevin recording Uncle Frank with the Talkboy is like pulling on a favorite comfy sweatshirt. And in tandem with David’s hand stroking warm, comforting patterns on his back, with his belly still full from their heavy, unhealthy dinner, the smell of cocoa and sugar and peppermint in the air…warm and safe and full and happy…all Patrick can think is that he is so, so glad their plane didn’t take off today.

“Are you okay?” he asks David, even as he struggles to keep his eyes open. “Do you need anything?”

David takes a moment to think before he answers, as he always does. “No, sweetheart,” he says after a few seconds of silent reflection. “I’m all right. This is good. Holding you makes me feel better.”

Well. It’s a win-win, then, isn’t it, Patrick reflects as he lets himself completely relax in David’s embrace. David is warm and soft beneath him and he can hear a steady heartbeat under his ear. The rise and fall of David’s chest under his head is like being rocked in a cradle, and as sleep settles over him like a blanket, Patrick’s last fuzzy thought is that he is lucky. He is so incredibly, unbelievably lucky.


End file.
